The Young and the Hopeless
by Emerin
Summary: So dawn goes down to day. Nothing gold can stay...xSLASH DracoHarry,DracoOC x
1. The Catalyst

The Catalyst

Draco Lucius Malfoy was never one to simply 'accept' things as they were. He was always taught to look beyond what you were given and demand more. It came with being brought up amoung gold, servants and the finest things. He always had the 'finest things'. It was this fact that probably explained his current relationship to some degree, though many, such as his father, were stil left perplexed.

Over the summer Draco had grown a disturbingly obsessive fetish with the same sex. Hanging posters of Quidditch players on his walls would seem innocent enough, if it were not for them all being half-naked men. It was rumoured even that the blond enjoyed sneaking nasty little pinches to handsome boys' rumps as he made his way through his favourite wizarding clubs. Lucius, early on, preferred to think it a passing fancy, something all boys went through, but alas, it was not so. This was made quite clear as the Malfoy Heir took on a rather ostentacious relationship with one Blaise Zabini. The racey candid photos of the couple's outings are still pulling in fifty Galleons apiece.

It was no wonder, really, that when by the time Draco was on his way to his seventh year at Hogwarts, many boys living in Malfoy Village were left broken-hearted and de-flowered. Hogwarts boys were no exception, it seemed, as the Blond Bombshell left all in his wake gasping for more. He was picky, however. Nothing but the best ever touched this Galleonaire's porcelain skin.

The best presented itself just after Christmas, in the form of a very grown up and equally gorgeous, Harry J. Potter. Making a late entry because of Dark Lord matters, Potter immediately grabbed and kept Draco's attention. It seemed the two boys were fated for eachother as their relationship was made public in late January. Never had the public seen a more vivacious and intriguing couple. Their outings were always front page news, and it seemed each of their snogs were captured on film. The fans were simply enamored with their Golden Hero and his Ice Prince.

But as one of Draco's favourite poems goes, ' Nothing gold can last.'

"You gonna eat that, Draco?"

Draco sighed and shoved his french toast to his pudgy friend, Gregory Goyle. This average of average May days found the blond Slytherin sitting at his house's table, trying to pull off a show of enjoying his meal. Which he wasn't. His stomach was terribly upset and he felt the beginnings of a very bad day coming on. His hair had refused to stay flat this morning and he couldn't find his imported silk shirt for the life of him. Not to mention his boyfriend seemed to be missing in action, so to speak, from his bed when the blond woke.

Draco didn't take deprievation very well.

"What crawled up -your- arse this morning, Ferret Boy?"

Draco's flesh crawled as his temper prickled, " Weasel. I'm not surprised you'd take an interest in my arse, seeing as you're with Mudblood there."

Ronald Weasley visibly ruffled and his girlfriend, Hermione Granger had to hold him back forcibly." Leave him, Ron. He's just miffed because Harry hasn't given him any lately."

"Mine and Potter's business is NONE of your concern, " Draco spat venomously.

" It is when its been affecting his schoolwork that way it has. You DO realize that within the last month of school, you two have probably attended maybe a quarter of the classes?" Granger inquired, even her bushy hair bouncing with haughtiness.

"Jealous, Mudblood?" Draco sneered, not being able to sneak in a small smirk.

The girl bristled, " I don't know WHAT Harry sees in you. You're just the slimey little git we've always known."

Draco lowered his piercing silver eyes, tossing his cloakover his shoulders as he stood," There's one thing we can agree on." He left the two Gryffindors speechless as he stalked gracefully out of the Great Hall. As usual, Goyle and Vincent Crabbe were about five steps behind the rest of society. " Would you two shovel your food faster, we're going to be late for class."

He mustn't have been watching where he was going, or perhaps it was just because his mind was elsewhere, but for the first time in recorded history, Draco Lucius Malfoy found himself sprawled out on his back, staring up in bewilderment after having plowed right into someone. Crabbe and Goyle were instantly at his side, pulling the flustered blond to his professionaly polished feet. Draco hastily pointed a scowl in the direction of the fool who dared get in his path. The gesture fell apart almost as quickly. For what stood at his feet was certainly not a person. Oh Merlin, no. What this was, was...was...a GOD.

"Aren't you going to apologize you scrawny prat?"

"Should we enforce some manners into him, Draco?"

"I say we teach him a lesson."

"Whaddya say, Draco?"

"Well?"

"Draco?"

"Draco?"

"Huh?" It wasn't the most eloquent response he could've come up with. It was the second time in his entire life Draco had lost his cool. But both consequtive sequence? What were the odds?" Um, no. No, I think I'm feeling generous today, so, let him off with just a warning."

His rotund croonies seemed physically crestfallen as he glided past the quiverng creature and sauntered off. Yes, he put up a great front, for in reality he was trembling almost as badly as the boy. The safety of the Charms classroom never came too soon and Draco quickly sunk into his seat. Throughout all of Charms, he neither heard nor saw anything other than the boy who had turned his insides for a loop. A fair-skinned, blonde-haired boy with eyes like the sea after a storm who had rendered him inexplicably speechless.

- + - + -

It took quite a few days to finally uncover the mystery boy's name. Draco had had to call in a favor or two and use his more stealthy of skills to coax the information he desired from his victims, er, informants. But information he indeed received. The boy was an eccentric sixth year Gryffindor named Justen Cohen. Draco had to dodge quite a bit of curiousity as he pursued more facts to file away in his Ezhno folder, but it seemed well worth it.

The boy was surprisingly a loner. He never studied in the Gryffindor common room, he never attended Quidditch games and he rarely ate with his fellow classmates unless he was running late. Justen seemed to be infatuated with Potions, taking five of Snape's advanced courses in addition to the Potions Mastery Club. Quite ambitious for a sixth year, especially a Gryffindor. He was introverted, solitary and every single one of his informants devulged that the boy never spoke unless he was called upon in class or P. M. C.

Needless to say, Draco was intrigued. Here was a shining Gryffindor who refused to run with the pride, pardon the pun. A lone Lion. How VERY intriguing.

It was a rather stuffy Thursday afternoon when Harry returned from a wild goose chase in France. He was more than a LITTLE grumpy by the time he met up with Draco on the grounds for lunchtime. The two had launched straight into a frantic makeout session, their audience being the more trivial of matters. What caused Draco to stop was not the gawking stares or the excited whispers, not even the stiffled panting. No, it was simultaneously a hot burning sensation on the back of his neck and Harry biting viciously down onto his bottom lip.

"What the hell, Potter!" Draco exclaimed, leaping away and covering his injured lip.

"Sorry," The youth replied, not sounding at all sorry.

Draco scowled," Look, if you're going to be a pissy little wanker, go take it out on the other two-quarters of the Dream team and leave my beautiful mouth out of it."

"Oh please, Draco. Not every part of your body requires a virgin sacrifice."

The scowl became more pronounced," Not what you said last night."

It was the brunette's turn to scowl now, followed by a heated shove.

"What the hell is your problem!"

"Nothing!"

"Then why did you just push me! You're acting like some common hot-headed Muggle!"

"UGH! I can't STAND you sometimes!"

"If you can't stand me, why are you with me!"

"I don't kn-"

Draco hadn't bothered to stick around to hear the rest of it. All he could think of was getting back to his dormitory and ripping it to shreds. The burning tears welling behind his grey eyes weren't helping his temper much.

Everyone else looked on as the Golden Couple stormed off separate ways. Maybe their romantically blissful relationship wasn't as blissful as they all thought...


	2. Knight In Slytherin Armor

Knight in Slytherin Armour

"Unbelievable! And Weasley makes yet another amazing save! Maybe next time Harris!"

Draco sighed heavily and slumped slightly in his seat. He busied himself idly with straighening out his cuffs, adjusting his rings JUST so on his thumb and middle finger, and smoothing down the immaculate folds of his cloak. Then he was bored again. Quidditch was just never the same when you were merely a specator, especially if the match was between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. It was utterly ridiculous how far along Gryffindor was, that it seemed a complete waste of his time to pay attention, even IF his boyfriend was playing. Potter was doing the same as always ; Utterly perfect. Perfect twirls, perfect jets of speed, perfect ninety degree turns, perfectly executed Wienksy Feints. It was all so perfect, it had Draco bored to tears. No excitement, no chance of something going wrong. Gryffindor wasn't even bothering to try new moves, even though this was for the Quidditch Cup. You could say he was still bitter that Slytherin was disqualified from its match with Gryffindor for its beater trying to kill Weasley in the broom shed right before. It was just severely unfair. Wasn't HIS fault some Slytherins were raving mad.

Unable to withstand the mindless torture a second longer, Draco stood up and slipped past the row of Slytherins in his section. As quickly as he could manage, the blond hurried down the stairs and started his way across the wide lawn back towards the castle.

"- Volenty passes to Spears, who passes to Tully, back to Vole- AND THERE GOES POTTER AND JONES! Its a frantic scramble for the Golden Snitch-"

Draco shoved his hands deep into his trouser pockets and trudged on through the bright green grass. He hated green. The fact that he was a Slytherin didn't save this opinion. The blond ground into his oncoming brood and his face compensated by displaying one of his more grand scowls. If he was honest with himself, the true reasons for his sour temperment this afternoon bred from his indignation of Slytherin losing the last match to Hufflepuff. It had been humiliating, to say the least. Draco was flying horribly, even HE knew it, and Potter hadn't been there like he'd promised. He was off on some Order of the Phoenix mission. Draco had been beyond bitter, and it showed. The match didn't seem to matter, winning didn't seem to matter. Nothing seemed to matter. So, with Slytherin only ten points ahead, Draco caught the Snitch. They hadn't won the match, and what with the disqualification, they'd lost their chance at the Quidditch cup, seeing as points-wise they were well below. Draco was ridiculed for weeks after. The sting of failure still hadn't sudsided, which only added to today's anger.

Kicking savagely at a squirrel that happened to cross his path, Draco stormed up the walkway and entered the Entrance Hall. He made a magnificent show of whisking up the stairs in a flurry of black robes, knocking aside an unfortunate first year in the process. But he didn't care. With his temper brinking on something dangerous, the wizard stalked down the first empty corridor he came upon with enough unhindered fury to put a hurricane to shame. He could feel his magic reacting to the pulses of unchecked anger, making his fingertips grow alive with power. His nerves sparked, his muscles twitched, and Draco knew it was time to find some unsuspecting fool to take out all his aggression on.

It must have been fate that made the youth wander down the fifth floor hallway, of all hallways to choose. And it must have been fate that caused him to pause by a window to ponder the ostentatious applause that was filtering from the far-off pitch, allowing the absence of his footfalls to give way to something else.

Draco's shoulder tensed and he jerked his head in the direction of the dark opposite end of the corridor. There it was again. Muffled and slightly obscured by the echoing stone walls, but it was there. A whimper and what was unmistakably feverishly whispered voices. The blond's senses tingling with his surging magic, he began to quickly and quietly approach the noise. The closer he got, the more pronounced the voices were. He couldn't make out what they were syaing, unfortunately, but it was hard to miss the edge to their tones. A tone that made a shutter run down Draco's spine. Acting upon instinct, the Malfoy Heir picked up his speed until he was sprinting down the remaining distance. He yanked his ebony wand from his sleeve just in time to press it against a trembling olive throat.

Draco's breath came out ragged as he quickly took in the scene laid out before his silver eyes, and his stomach churned. A Hufflepuffr sixth year he knew only through Harry was pinning someone he couldn't quite see against the wall while another watched on. The Slytherin's wandtip was jabbing just beneath another boy's Adam's Apple. "Finch-fletchly."

"M-malfoy! " The boy replied in a raspy voice.

"What's going on here?" Draco demanded with a sneer. It didn't really need to be asked, given the rumpled state of the two boys' trousers.

"It's..It's not what you think, Malfoy, " Colin Creevey gasped, trembling worse than he already was at the stoney look from his classmate.

"Who's that there?" Draco jerked his chin towards the body hidden beneath the Gryffindor. " Back off."

The blond hesitated, but upon looking down the tip of Draco's wand, he quickly complied. If it was possible, the Slytherin's fury rose to frightening depths. Not bothering to pause to think of the reprocussions, Draco hollered, " _Crucio_!"

Both boys crumbled to the floor in unimmaginable suffering, but the effect was lost on Draco who just as hastily dismissed the screaming for background noise. His powers surged through his soul, through his arm and into his fingertips, shooting out in brilliant horror onto the writhing bodies below.

A smirk crossed the pale boy's lips.

"Please!...AHHHHH... Malfoy! Stop!"

"Harry was right!...AARRGGGGH...YOU ARE A MONSTER!"

Draco's mouth twitched as a burst of raw energy lacerated the forms of his peers," I'M a monster! I'M A MONSTER!" The Slytherin took a sharp breath in as his pulse raced." I WASN'T THE ONE ABOUT TO RAPE A YOUNG BOY!"

Seconds passed that could've been hours until finally Draco jerked his wand back and released the disgusting creatures from his torture. "Now get out of here! And I WILL be going to Dumbledore with this!"

The two boys scrambled achingly to their feet, leaning on eachother for support. Despite the terror in their eyes, they looked upon Draco with surmise.

"I..I always knew you were a Death-Eater in training, " The Hufflepuff rasped.

Draco stepped infront of his rescuee, glaring down icily at the offending teens.

"No one else could use that curse so well."

"Justin, shush, " Creevey chastened.

"The origin of my skills are for I alone to know." A dark smile curved Draco's lips then. "Stay and I'll give you an example of more."

Finch-fletchly grabbed his partner's forearm and scurried him out of sight or range of one of Draco's hexes. Hearing their stampeding footsteps retreating down the staircase, Draco finally found it safe to turn round. His heart couldn't help the simultaneous leap and plummet. Curled up in a fetal ball, sobbing silently into his knees, was Justen Cohen.

Draco knelt down with a frown, his silver eyes scanning the sixteen-year old for any visible harm. His robes were in a state of disarray; his black robe lay on the ground at his feet, his white dress shirt ripped and hung loosely off his shoulders, and his trousers pooled round his ankles. Draco felt his insides clench and bile rise in his throat. Quickly he grabbed the Gryffindor's robe and threw it round the blonde's shoulders. The boy tensed and winced, making Draco's heart ache more. Why was he caring so much? Really... why?

"Are you alright?" He asked wih a surprisingly steady voice.

The teen nodded hesitantly, as if expecting further assault for the wrong answer.

"Let me take a look at you."

Reluctantly, Justen raised his head, revealing a tear-stained face and a bleeding lip.

Draco cursed under his breath and felt the need to hunt down Finch-Fletchly and Creevey and flay the skin off their bones. As gently as he could, the Seeker brought his wandtip to rest on Justen's lip and muttered a healing charm. It should be a crime punishable by death to see such piercing blue-green eyes shrouded with such sadness." You'll be alright."

"T-thank you, Malfoy."

Draco blinked, unable to hide his pleasure. Despite the waiver, the brunette's voice was like windchimes on a summer day, " You know who I am?"

"Everyone knows the boyfriend of the Boy-Who-Lived."

Draco's eyes hardened once more, " Oh...Right." In silent compliance, Draco helped Justen to his feet and straightened him out. With one last flick of his wand, the Gryffindor's buttons slid back into place and he looked as if nothing at all happened. Giving a weak smile, Justen led the way back down the corridor to the staircase. The journey was quiet, the gentle clunk of their dress shoes adding an odd sense of comfort. Just as they reached the stairway, Draco turned to the Gryffindor, an uncertain but important question on his lips. " They didn't..._hurt_ you, did they?"

Justen paused, his hand clutching the banister with unusual firmness."No...You came just in time."

Draco froze as he was graced with one of the most unguarded and purely grateful smiles. He remembered a boy who used to smile like that...Shining green eyes and unashamed, he'd smile like that.

"In time I'll find a way to repay you."

And with that, the mysterious boy of Gryffindor whisked up the stairs, leaving Draco puzzled and unsettled.

- + - + -

For the next few days, Draco walked round in a haze. Classes past in a blur, conversations only a dim recess in his mind. His only thoughts were on that afternoon, and what had occured. It unnerved him so that he hadn't seen Justen since. For some reason, he wanted the knowledge that the youth was alright and free of his attackers' further attempts.

Draco had seen to it that the Hufflepuff Finch-Fletchly was more than convinced that if he even so much as THOUGHT of harming Justen, Draco would make it his personal mission to torture the boy to within an inch of his life, then hand him over to the Dark Lord's devices. Nothing was more terrfying to a Hufflepuff, than the prospect of becoming a victim of Voldemort's new spell experiments.

Naturally, Draco failed to mention that he was no longer in the Dark Lord's good graces to not get he, himself, involved in the tortures as well. Sometimes Draco wished Potter hadn't corraled him into renouncing the dark side and joining his side of all things Good and Noble and Boring. The blond was only lucky that his housemates weren't aware. He was a powerful wizard, but not enough to fight off his entire house. Draco silently thanked the Gods for making him Head Boy this year. The private bedroom and its locking charms came in handy in more ways than one.

Draco was broken from his reverie when a particularly big bulk of a book landed harshly atop a nearby table. Draco scowled at the occupant, who instantly mumbled a hasty apology. Then the blond went back to his own books sprawled across his table.

Why did he ever agree to help Severus research for a potion needed for some Order task or another? Like it affected Draco whether he aided this stupid war anyway. His father was on the run, his mother in bloody pieces and most of the wizarding world shunned them. Like it was HIS fault Lucius was an absolute moron and gave his services to a maniac with the patience of a three year old.

In all honesty, Draco never REALLY supported that snakelike half-blood. It was one thing to want society to recognize that sticking a bunch of ignorant mudbloods amoung established witches and wizards was only hindering the latter from their full potential. But it was a completely different matter to slaughter muggles and wizarding kind alike, all in the name of righteous genocide.

Draco shuddered at the ridiculous unintelligance of it all. Thumbing through a volume of ' Ancient Alchemy for Darker Deeds , ed. IX' , the blond noticed a significant change in the atmosphere of the library. From his spot all the way in the back, nestled in the 'Ancient Runes Related Potions' section, he could hear the distinct sound of lively voices where once was pleasant silence. It could only mean one thing: Potter had entered. For only he could cause some an acute uproar in the usually studious persons occupying the library.

What a bother he was, really. So pompous and arrogant these days. Just because he was excused from most of his classes whenever the Order beckoned, didn't mean he had to act like the bloody Queen of England. If Draco desired, he could easily be pardoned from ever attending another Potions class. But seeing as Potions was his favorite class and taught by his one and only Godfather, Draco saw no reason to cease his attendance. Which brought up another sore point in Draco's life these days; Several weeks ago Narcissa Malfoy had sent a letter informing Draco that she relinqueshed custody of him, since she claimed she was no longer capable of taking care of another human being. So, Severus Snape, as Godfather, took full custody rights of Draco and come graduation, the blond was to stay with him at his manor on the outskirts of Wick.

The blond gave a heavy sigh and hunched over his books, holding his forehead in his hands.

"What a mess..."

"What's a mess?"

Draco looked up in surprise, seeing not his doting lackies or tempermental boyfriend, but the curious face of Justen Cohen. The blond offered a smile and shockingly enough, sat down in the chair next to Draco's. His blue-green eyes scanned over the tomes collected infront of the Slytherin and innocently tilted his head.

"I didn't know you were interested in alchemy."

"I'm not." Draco said rather curtly. He didn't mean for it to sound so rude, but the boy had caught him off guard and Draco hated being off-guard. Only Potter had ever...

"Well, you should be. Its a fascinating area of study."

Draco inclined his head a little,"You don't take me for the type who'd be interested in alchemy."

Justen did an odd sort of smile and looked up at the older boy with a glimmer in his eye."You don't take me for the type who'd rescue lower classmen in compromising positions."

Draco had to smile. So the boy reallywas as sharp-witted as his grades seem to show."Fair enough."

Justen picked up a book and started leafing through it, glancing between the pages and what Draco had been scrawling down for notes.

"What're you doing?"

Justen smiled again, an action Draco was beginning to grow a fondness for, and flipped a page."Repaying you, of course."

Draco looked over the stack of books and then over the this blond phenomenon."I don't think research would qualify as payment."

Justen looked over at him, a mysterious gleam in his stormy gaze."Then I'll just haveto staybesides you until my payment is fulfilled."

Draco blinked as the boy turned back to the book in his lap, and felt his heart do an odd flutter. It hadn't done that in a long time...What did it mean? What was happening to him?

As Justen's blond hair gently draped infront of his eyes, Draco's heart beat wildly and he wondered silently to himself, _just who IS this Justen Cohen?_


	3. My Quiet Surrender

Hullo Gentle readers!

Final chapter of Young and the Hopeless. All FAQ are at the bottom just incase you're totally lost by the end of this. Well, enjoy and review!

* * *

**My Quiet Surrender**

The next few weeks proved to be some of the most extraoridinary of Draco's young life. Potter continued to leave on random missions and would always come back a bit less of a person than when he left. He supposed he shouldn't blame the Gryffindor for it, war was war, he couldn't expect the Savior to come out of it unscathed.

But the changes in Golden Boy's behavior were taxing on their already diminishing relationship.

Like this new jealousy thing. Draco had never had to deal with Potter getting jealous, that was usually _his_ department. But lately, the Gryffindor would pop up in the most unlikely of places and reem Draco if he so much as leaned in too close to another male. For reasons unknown, Justen Cohen hadn't been hunted down by a wrathful Boy-Who-Lived yet. As many times as the pair met to study and research, not once had they been interrupted by Draco's estranged boyfriend. It seemed as if they dropped off the face of the Earth when they studied in the library together...Which was why Draco found himself growing to cherish these late evening sessions dangerously too much.

Looking up from his Arithmancy homework, Draco gazed at the blond boy across the table from him. His hair was hanging as usual in a curtain infront of his eyes, but Draco could make out his thick eyelashes twitching as his eyes swept back and forth as he wrote. The lad had long fingers and his build was remarkably slender. He'd probably make a good Seeker, if he wasn't deathly afraid of heights. Draco had to smile as that conversation floated back into his mind. It had only been a few days ago that the subject of Quidditch came up. Apparently the Gryfindor had overheard that Slytherin was out of the running for the Cup and brought it up to a disgruntled Draco who was only TOO aware of his team's standings.

They had discussed the finer points of Quidditch, all of which Justen didn't understand since he wasn't much of a fan, and then Justen offhandedly said, "Oh, well, it doesn't matter. I'm dead scared of heights anyways."

Draco had found this confession entirely endearing. Justen had no qualms whatsoever disclosing such an embarrassing fear for a wizard to have. He'd just given Draco a smile afterwards and returned to his homework.

That smile. Draco sighed to himself and raked his hair back out of his face. It was the smile that did him in each time. He knew he was treading into dangerous waters when he continued to meet with Justen, and he knew he needed to stop. The disturbing urges developing in his gut were starting to unnerve the Slytherin. He had a boyfriend. And not just any boyfriend, he had Harry I-Make-Adonis-Look-Like-A-Beggard-Shmuck Potter. Everyone wanted Potter and everyone wanted him. When Potter wasn't saving the world, he was snogging Draco senseless. Even after every one of their fights, no matter what they said or did to eachother, they would kiss and everything would be alright.

But that was the problem, wasn't it? It didn't feel alright anymore. Draco was scared to admit it, but Potter's kisses were becoming...empty. It was as if they were doing it just for the sake of habit...When had it become less than scorching passion? When had they...

"Draco? Are you ok?"

The Slytherin started out of his reverie and regarded Justen, who was frowning at him in concern.

"Maybe we should call it a night. You look dreadful."

Draco smiled. Never had anyone said he looked dreadful."No, its ok. I'm fine. Just... lost in thought I guess."

"Oh?" Justen said, looking interested now."What sort?"

Draco waved his hand dismissively, idly flipping a few pages of his textbook." Oh, nothing of interest..." He raised his eyes once again to see Justen looking disappointed. Honestly, the boy wore his heart on his sleeve."Justen, can I ask you a question."

The blond looked up, a spark of curiosity in his eye." Sure."

Draco considered him carefully before asking,"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

The boy blushed to his nose and Draco laughed heartily. Oh it felt so good to laugh.

"I take that as a no?"

"Er, w-well...um...A-actually...I haven't dated anybody..." Justen hung his head in embarrassment, nervously wringing the sleeves of his sweater

Draco snorted," I very much doubt that. You're much too handsome to have not received atleast a kiss."

Justen shook his head, turning a shocking shade of burgundy.

"No!" Draco blinked." So you're sitting there, telling me that you have never had any contact of the sexual kind, _WHATSOEVER_?"

Justen nodded sheepishly, peering up at him through the fringe of his bangs." Yeah...Is that pathetic?"

Draco tilted his head thoughtfully, then shook it."No. No, its quite admirable, actually. I know of alot of people who kiss just for the hell of it. Its nice to see you're saving your first for someone special."

Justen seemed to be mulling this over, then a strange look crept across his face and he leapt from his seat, standing next to Draco's elbow. Before Draco had a chance to question him, Justen had leaned down and covered his lips with his own.

Draco was so startled, he actually gasped, allowing Justen to deepen the kiss. A few quiet moments passed and Draco felt his eyes start to slide shut. Smooth fingers danced down his jaw like feathers and a scent that was deep and rich muddled his senses. Soft tendrils of hair brushed against his nose and forehead and Draco felt himself kissing back. Justen sighed against his mouth and before Draco could fully understand why this felt so familiar, he pulled away.

Draco was left staring into clear blue-green eyes. What just happened? "W-what..."

Justen smiled,"I think I just repaid you."

The Slytherin was confused at first, then he gaped." Justen...No! Oh, no, you shouldn't have-"

The boy's fingers pressed against his lips and Draco had the urge to suck those delicate digits into his mouth."I wanted to...Like you said, I was waiting for someone special."

Draco was at a loss. Never had anyone done something like that for him...Well, actually, only one person ever had, and come to think of it, he termed it the same way, too. "Justen..."

"Malfoy!"

Draco jumped from his seat with surprise, knocking his ink bottle and Arithmancy book to the floor." Potter!"

The brunette Gryffindor came round a bookshelf, a frown on his face." There you are! I've been looking everywhere. The Order-" He stopped short at the sight of Justen as Draco's side, looking perplexed." Oh."

Draco swallowed roughly and smoothed his robes down." Potter, this is a friend of mine, Justen Cohen."

Potter's green eyes swept over the boy, mild surprise flashing across his gaze as he caught sight of the Gryffindor emblem on the blond's chest. Justen smiled warmly at him and even Draco was shocked that it seemed to make the Boy-Who-Lived forget the urgency he had spoken of moments ago.

"U-um, nice to meet you Justen...I think I've seen you around. Hang with Ginny Weasley a bit, don't you?"

Justen nodded happily, looking pleased that he was noticed by the Savior of the Wizarding World. Now that Draco had them both in the same room, quite close to eachother, he could see the distinct differences. Justen looked fresh-faced and hopeful, whereas Potter was all too war-worn. His emerald eyes didn't gleam, his shoulders stood square and firm, and his features had hardened into a manly structure. Justen was still young, he hadn't seen the evils of reality and his docile posture proved it. But the similarities were equally uncanny., atleast when Potter was younger. The strength, the vitality, the determination in everything he did...

"Well, it seems like you two have important business to attend to. I'll leave you be. It was great to see you again Harry." Justen gave the brunette one last bright smile, gathered his things and left quietly.

Draco sat down and braced himself for whatever was to come. But to his surprise, he heard a heavy thunk come from across from him and looking up, he saw Potter had deposited himself in the chair Justen had moments ago occupied.

He looked particularly beaten and weary tonight. His ebony hair was laying in eratic clumps, as if he just finished battle. His eyes were shadowed and his fist trembled as he placed them on his lap. The other lay limply at his side.

"He's nice."

Draco crossed his legs, opting for indifference until he could calculate Potter's mood properly." He is."

Potter nodded absently, a emptiness settling across his eyes."I'm glad."

The blond frowned in concern, a nasty habit, and leaned forward a bit."Something wrong, Potter?"

The boy looked up, an odd shine to his gaze."Remember ages ago...you used to call me Harry."

Draco's frown increased and he forgot to be indifferent."You used to call me Draco."

He smiled all too sadly, then looked down at his trembling hands."I suppose it was the first sign, eh?"

Draco gripped the armrest's unconsciously, his heartbeat quickening."First sign of what?"

He looked back up, tears streaming down his dirty face."That I changed...That we were over."

Draco let a few minutes pass before his breathing came back to him. He knew this was bound to happen, he only hoped he wouldn't have to be here when it did. Allowing himself a moment's time to compose himself, he raised stinging grey eyes to meet with emerald.

Harry smiled warmly at him, though his tears were flowing more freely now and falling like thick raindrops onto his tattered robes. "Be happy, my love."

Draco got to his feet, finding them unsteady and made to reach out to stop the brunette. But Harry shook his head, taking a step back.

"He'll be good to you." Harry said.

Draco felt his own tears start to escape from his determined resolve." Only because he reminds me of _you _!"

Harry smiled again, a playful look in his eyes." I thought he seemed familiar."

Draco shook his head and stumbled forward as Harry retreated around the bookcase." Harry! No! Don't leave me!"

The Gryffindor gave him one last smile, and though his eyes were brimming with tears and his face was stained with dirty tear tracks and his clothes were ripped, torn and bloody, he seemed at last happy. "I love you, Draco."

Draco gritted his teeth and raced round the bookcase to stop him, only to find himself standing alone in a dead end. The blond spun in his spot, bewildered, and frantically searched for a way Harry could've gotten away without making a sound. But everything was as if nobody had been there to begin with.

And then Draco understood.

- + - + -

News of Harry Potter's heroic death in Albania spread like wildfire. There were so many rumors and so many articles that it was hard to know the real truth. But the day after, the _Daily Prophet_ ran a special edition, entirely dedicated to the lost Boy-Who-Lived. Apparently, the Order of the Phoenix had allowed an exclusive interview, detailing the Last Battle and Harry's final moments.

He indeed had died a hero. Voldemort had led him into a separate level of the cliffs that was above where everyone else was fighting, and there they fought ferociously. Harry broke his wand arm and it seemed he was about to become another of the Dark Lord's victims when he used the last of his strength to entangle himself with the evil sorcerer and sent them plummeting to the jagged rocks far below.

After the last of the Death-Eaters had fallen or surrendered, the Order managed to clamber down to the bottom and confirmed what they all dreaded; The Boy-Who-Lived, lived no longer.

But he had taken the Dark Lord with him.

It seemed almost poetic that their last moments would be tangled up in the other, dying alongside their worst enemy.

Draco didn't find it poetic, just sickening. And though his heart felt shredded and he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep since the night in the library, he attended the brunette's funeral.

It was a grand and beautiful affair. It was held at Hogwarts, the only place Harry Potter had ever called home, and everyone from the students and staff to wizarding kind all over the world attended. Draco felt nauseous to see so many people there, none of which really knew what Harry had been like. But he supposed they felt perhaps a fraction of the pain he was feeling. Harry was something more than a person. He was a hope people had in themselves...He had been Draco's hope.

A warm arm slipped into his and a sweet smelling hankerchief dabbed gently at his cheeks. Draco looked down appreciatively at Justen, who was trying his best to look supportive despite his own grief. Somehow, Draco felt horrible for being thankful that he had Justen at his side, but he was. In the little time he had known the boy, he had grown to cherish the Gryffindor so much.

"Please bow your heads and let us say one last farewell to a heroic young man, and a beloved friend."

Draco bowed his head, feeling fresh tears well behind his tightly shut eyelids. It didn't seem fair, did it? He got to love such a great man, only to lose him so soon.

A gentle squeeze of his arm directed his attention back to the present.

The ebony casket was lifted and gently placed in the ground. A sudden burst of bright green cloud erupted from the grave and when it cleared, a pure white marble statue stood in its place. It was Harry, perched on a rock, his fingers poised in the air as if to either catch a snitch or touch the heavens.

Draco didn't bother to hide his tears, and as the crowds dispersed for a post-funeral banquet in Harry's honor, he walked up to the statue.

Granger and the Weasleys were gathered there already, having given short speeches, and they didn't seem to be too surprised to find him join them. Draco squeezed Justen's hand tighter, the boy having looked uncertain, and approached the small gathering.

"Nice funeral, wasn't it?" Hermione muttered.

"Yeah, bit too flashy for Harry, though." Draco replied.

"It was more for the wizarding world than for him. He would've prefered a tiny ceremony and laid to rest at the Burrow's graveyard." Ron said.

"Either way, he's happy all the same you came to see him off." Justen spoke up.

The group turned to look at him, as if only now noticing he was standing there, holding hands with Draco Malfoy.

Ginny squinted," Justen Cohen?"

The blond nodded, a bit of a blush on his cheeks. "Er...heh, yeah."

Hermione walked up to him and looked him square in the eye. As if she was let in on a joke that only she and Justen knew, she smiled and threw her arms round his neck. The girl sobbed unbidden into his shoulder, and he held her, smiling into her bushy locks.

Draco watched them, knowing Hermione had seen what he had already realized.

She pulled back and Justen tenderly brushed away her tears, a comforting smile on his face." Friends never really die. They'll always live on in our hearts."

Hermione sniffled, nodding and cupped Justen's face in her hands."Thank you...Justen."

Ron was looking confused, so was the rest of the Weasleys. Perhaps later Draco would explain it to them.

"Come on then, you should eat something." Justen said, and started to lead her away.

Draco took his other side and Justen took his hand once more. Despite his sadness, despite his aching loneliness, and despite the fact he was sufficiently furious at Potter for not telling him, Draco smirked smugly."Hard for friends to die if they reincarnate in a Carrier, isn't it?"

Justen shot him a mischievous smirk and squeezed his hand and Hermione's shoulders. "Seventeen is much too young to end things. Besides, there's a position as Seeker on Puddlemere United that's got my name on it."

Draco smiled," I thought you were deathly afraid of heights."

Justen chuckled softly, his eyes flashing green." Had to tell you _something_ to throw you off our tail, now didn't I?"

Draco grinned and curled into Justen's side, walking alongside him to the Great Hall.

"Besides. I said I'd repay you...and I meant it." Justen said, kissing the top of Draco's hair.

Draco smiled, closing his eyes, just letting the warmth of the Gryffindor fill him."Yes you did.Thank you."

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Harry."

le fine

* * *

A/N: I feel its my duty as author to put to rest some confusion I've been getting from the ending of this story. I know its rather confusing and it isn't really outright explained, so here it is;

_What just happened? What's with Hermione smiling and crying into Justen's shoulder?_

Harry and Hermione had been working on a way to keep him alive after his battle with Voldemort. While researching, they stumbled upon a spell that would attach his soul to a Carrier.

What's a Carrier?

A Carrier is a person who's kinda like a Secret Keeper. He/she is magically bound to a secret, or in this case, a promise. Justen had approached Harry the night of his attempted rape and offered himself as the Carrier. So Harry and Hermione bonded Justen to Harry, so when Harry died, his soul was integrated with Justen's.

Why did Justen do it in the first place?

He already said why he did it. "I said I'd repay you...and I meant it." Justen felt so indebted to Draco and with the way he was brought up, he immediately decided to do this for both Draco and Harry, knowing what Harry meant to Draco. Justen knew immediately what was happening between the two and he knew he could help by giving them more time. He's just a selfless person, end of story.

Any other questions, just email me them.

Thanks--  
Emerin


End file.
